All is Fair in Love and Crime
by Angel of Mercy
Summary: Set in an AU reality where police and criminals are constantly fighting. A little language and situations, but other than that it is fine. R/R please!
1. Prologue

All is Fair in Love and Crime

By: Silver Flare

Prologue

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing do not belong to me. This is set in an AU where police and criminals are constantly at war with one another.

Dedication: To everyone who has been reviewing my fics! I hope you like this one!

@)--- -----

A lone figure lay in bed as she tried to get to sleep, but the noises coming from her roommate's room were to loud. The walls were so thick in their apartment you could almost hear a pin drop. The moans grew louder as the raven-haired girl tried to cover her ears with her pillow did, but it was no use. She sighed as she looked over at the clock and she got up to take a shower. She walked into the small hallway a few moments later and clenched as she heard the water running.

"So much for that." She mumbled as she walked into the living room to find a very comfortable Ken on the sofa. He looked at Rei and his eyes roamed her body, but she gave him the finger and walked into the kitchen. Makoto walked in a while later as she dried her hair with a towel and smiled as Rei handed her a cup of coffee.

"To bad our vacation ends today." Makoto sighed as she leaned against the counter. Rei sat near her as she sat on top of the counter and shook her head in agreement. 

"Next time warn me when you are going to invite that jerk over." Rei mumbled as she yawned.

"He broke up with me an hour ago, I took a shower to calm myself down." Makoto said as she looked up at the ceiling.

"You'll find the right person Makoto, do not worry. That agent from the FBI, Mina, found herself someone, although I don't know how it turned out." She said as she heard the front door close.

"Let's get ready to go to headquarters." She said as she tried to change the subject. A few hours later they were out the door and on their way to the office. 

"Hino, Kino, get your asses in here now!" a husky voice yelled from the other side of the room as they walked into the main building. Rei rolled her eyes and Makoto smirked and crossed her arms as they walked to the boss's office.

"You two should have been in here by now! You two are being assigned to track down two assassins that are hired to do jobs for people. Their names are Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy. You are to find them and bring them back here dead or alive." He said as he threw a file to them and turned his chair around. Rei and Makoto walked out of the room quietly and looked through the report.

"What hunks." Makoto said as her eyes gleamed with mischief. Rei just shook her head and took the file from her friend.

"Just don't try to seduce both of them." She said as Makoto punched her in the arm lightly.

"You can have Heero as long as I get Trowa." She said as she winked and Rei rolled her eyes once more and made her way down the halls of Interpole.

@)--- -----

Mina sighed as another guy made a move towards her. She kneed him in the special spot and he doubled over. She smiled sweetly down at him and continued to make her way down the halls of the agency she had learned to well. She had been assigned to find the young famous millionaire, Quatre Winner. He was being held for a ransom for 4 million dollars and his father was not willing to pay it without trying to save Quatre another way. From the file she was given, he had at least twenty other sisters in his family and he was the youngest. 

"Why would anyone want to hurt anyone so sweet." She said as she traced the outlines of his picture in the file. She felt someone behind her and looked back to see Andrew, a man she used to date.

"Looks like you have a new fantasy. Well forget it Goddess of Love, he is worth way more than you can ever offer." He said as he smirked and walked away as she just sighed. Everyone had called her that the day she had come and it was getting tiresome. She picked up her jacket and put it on as she walked over to the elevator. She walked in and saw two men in trench coats and sunglasses. Both had brown hair and had their hands in their jackets.

"Hello, are you new here." She said as she faced the one with hair covering half his face. He looked at her from behind his glasses and just smirked as he faced forward again. She just shrugged and looked at the other man with unruly brown hair. Once the doors opened, she quickly walked out and left the building as she grabbed a taxi to go to her apartment.

@)--- -----

Professor Mizuno sat in her office as she typed away at her computer. She rubbed her eyes as she felt the drowsiness come to her again. She smiled as she finally finished the last formula and saved the file on a disk. She placed it in a container and set it on her desk as she walked out into the main room. Everything was quiet, as all the other workers had retired hours ago. She smiled at the janitor and walked down the halls as she headed towards the garage. She had been in Germany for a few years now and she had become a scientist, but she also worked at the hospital when she had time. As she made her way into the garage towards her car, she saw a shadow on the wall and she quickened her pace. Before she knew it, someone had grabbed a hold of her and applied something to her mouth.

"What?!" she cried as she felt herself become weak and her vision cloud over. The figure removed the cloth and placed the small woman over his shoulder as he walked over to the exit. He climbed over the railing and walked over to a black limo that was waiting a street away. 

"Good job Kenji, I want you to get rid of the car and make sure your prints are nowhere to be found." The shadowed man said as the larger one nodded as he dropped the professor in the car and walked into the darkness. The limo door closed as the car sped into the night along with Ami Mizuno.

@)--- -----

"How could you let that thief get away again!" a plump man yelled as he looked at a blond on the other side.

"I am sorry, I had the safety lock on." Usagi said as she crossed her arms.

"I am sorry, but you must try to remember to keep it off when using it. The thief, Maxwell, had already robbed to many banks, we need to stop him once and for all." He said as he leaned back in his chair.

"He doesn't look all that bad." She said as she remembered the braided haired baka that yapped away as she held her gun to his head. "I wonder if he knew the safety was on?" she whispered to herself as she rubbed her chin. 

"It doesn't matter what he looks like, you are the captain's niece and you have requirements. You work for the CIA for Christ sake. Now get out of here and get back to work." He growled as he bit into his donut.

"Why me?" she asked herself as she played with her badge thoughtfully. She sighed as she thought of how good it was to be single, after a shooting while on the job had killed her fiancé, Mamoru. She had gained a crush on the slippery thief, Duo Maxwell. She had been chasing after him for months and had never gotten close to catch him. She didn't have partner in crime and she wanted one so badly. She wished to be a waiter or something more of the ordinary. She had joined the squad when she was eighteen and now she was almost twenty. People made fun of her failures, but she always laughed with them as she remembered them herself. 

"Hey Usagi, you got a phone call." Mai called as she set the phone down on the receiver. Usagi nodded and walked into her office as she closed the door.

"Hello?"

"Hey Meatball Cop." A sly voice said from the other side of the phone.

"Duo." Usagi said with slight annoyance and delight in her voice. 

"Just wanted to remind you to keep your safety lock off." He said as he hung up while laughing and Usagi slammed the phone on the hook.

"I'll get you next time." She said as she looked out the window and into the sky as if looking for something.

TO BE CONTINUED…

HOPE YOU LIKED! I WILL TRY TO HAVE CHAPTERS TO MY OTHER FANFICS OUT AT LEAST BY THURSDAY OR FRIDAY! 


	2. Chapter 1

All is Fair in Love and Crime

By: Mars Zero a.k.a. Silver Flare

Chapter 1

Dedication: To all the people who reviewed! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I so not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Please do not sue!

@)--- -----

A figure ran through the busy streets as they honked at her for almost getting in their way. She ignored the people as she chased a male figure in a hooded sweatshirt. Her golden hair flowed out behind her as she chased the thief through the streets.

"Come on Meatball Cop, you can do better than that!" Duo Maxwell yelled as he looked over his shoulder. He nearly tripped as he saw her gaining on him at top speed and he looked in front of himself as he ran faster. Something nicked his face and felt a stinging sensation as he looked to see her holding a gun. He smirked and shook his head as he ran into an alleyway. He looked around and smiled as he ran and pulled down the steps to a fire escape. He pulled them up behind him and ran up quickly as his breathing became rugged. 

"Come back here Maxwell!" she shouted as she pulled down the stairs. She started up and the heavy metal clanged under her feet. She chased him up flight after flight of stairs and she began to lose her breath. She continued to run as she looked above her and could see his shadow just above her. He had begun to slow down just like her and she pushed herself further as she continued to run. They reached the rooftop and he ran to the side of the roof as he looked down. 

"Looks like a pretty high jump." He said as he turned around to face her. She walked closer to him and he just stood there and smirked as he crossed his arms. 

"Move away from the edge and I will take you in."

"Your safety lock is on." He said as Usagi looked at her gun, but she felt something grab her as she looked up to see Duo smiling at her with a silly grin. He lowered his head to hers and brushed his lips against hers lightly as she blushed. He let go of her and ran and jumped off the edge as his braid flowed behind him. She ran and looked over the side, but he was nowhere in sight. She heard voices coming from her jacket and she cursed as she took out her communication device.

"Tskuino, did you get him?" he chief asked as he waited for her answer.

"Sorry sir, he disappeared after he turned my gun on me." She said as she heard him sigh through the device. A small smile played its way onto her face and she touched her lips as she looked over the building again. 

@)--- -----

A slim woman walked into a bar as smoke and beer filled the room. She frowned and walked along behind a taller man as he carried a briefcase. The man looked uneasy and held the briefcase tightly by the handle as they walked to the back room. Men whistled as they saw the young woman, but she rolled her eyes and continued to walk as she tried to dodge the probing hands. The older man saw this and growled under his breath as he grabbed her hand and tugged her along with him. They soon reached the room and he released her hand as he knocked three times in a sequence and the door opened a few moments later. Inside sat four men at a table and were heavily armed. 

"Damn." Mina cursed under her breath as she looked all around her. Quatre's father stood in front of her as he held the briefcase up to show the men. They looked at one another and another door opened as a figure pushed a small figure to the floor as he struggled. Mina gasped as a bloodied and bruised Quatre Winner lay on the floor as his feet and hands were tied together. Mina ran down beside him and lay his head on her lap as he winced in pain. He looked at her with fear, but she stroked his hair as she bent down to talk to him. "Do not worry, I am not one of them. I am with the FBI, and I am here to rescue you." She whispered as he nodded silently.

"Show us the money." One of the figures said in a clear British accent. He stood up as his light green hair gleamed in the dimly lit room. Mr. Winner approached the table and set it onto it as his hand remained on the handle. Mina cursed at the old man to herself as she saw that he cared more for his money then he did for his own son. The men smirked as they yanked the case away from the man and opened it, but they frowned as they looked up at him and shook their heads as one of the men left the table and grabbed Mina and Quatre. "Who is this pretty lady?" the man asked as he looked at Mina. 

"That is one of my daughters." Mr. Winner lied as he looked at Mina out of the corner of his eye. 

"Well then, we will keep both of them and you will pay extra in our next meeting." He said as the others left the room and he smirked at Mr. Winner as he stood there in silence. "Get the helicopter ready for flight." He said through his communication device as he closed the door behind him leaving Mr. Winner to himself.

@)--- -----

A figure stirred in a dark room as she moaned groggily. Her vision was foggy and she had trouble seeing straight. She searched for her glasses, but she could not find them anywhere. She sat up, but was suddenly pulled back as she heard the sounds of chains rattling. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest as she leaned against the cold wall. Her small frame shook with silent tears as she thought of what might happen to her. She heard footsteps from outside and the door to the room and light filled the room. A tall, dark figure walked into the room as she shrunk back in fear as the figure approached her. He grabbed the chains and pulled out something as he unfastened the chains and grabbed her arm lightly as he picked her up off the floor and led her into the lightly lit hall. She covered her eyes as the light stung her eyes and she allowed herself to be taken away with the mysterious man. She heard doors open and looked around as she saw millions of machines and computers around her. 

"Welcome Ms. Mizuno. I am General Morgan and we have taken you to complete a missile for us. You are one of the most well known scientists and we need you to do us a favor. If you cooperate, you will live, if you don't, you and your mother will be killed." He said as he stepped aside and Ami gasped as she saw her mother tied to a chair. 

"Alright, just don't hurt my mother." She said as she looked at her elder mother. She was beaten badly and she was very pale. The man let go of her arm and she ran to her mother and hugged her close. 

"Ami, do not do it, I am not worth saving." Her mother pleaded, but Ami shushed her and stood up to face the general.

"Alright, I will do it if you promise to not lay another finger on my mother." She said as she 

"Agreed. Welcome to the team Ms. Mizuno." He said with a smirk as Ami had tears falling from her eyes as he smiled at her.

"Mr. Chang, the famous scientist, Ami Mizuno, was kidnapped a week ago while leaving her job. We believe she was taken by some secret organization in China. You are to find her and rescue her and destroy the base. I know how much you love to blow things up." The chief said as he smirked and handed the report over to Wufei. Wufei snorted and yanked the file away from his advisor as he walked out the door and slammed it. He opened the file as his coal black eyes scanned over it and his eyes lingered on the picture profile of Ms. Mizuno. Her blue hair gleamed in the light and her ocean blur eyes sparkled behind her glasses. 

@)--- -----

The gigantic room was filled with lights, as the meeting was about to begin. Two figures walked with the Representative of China as the crowds surrounded them. They had arrived in Tokyo a few days earlier and Makoto had been checking out the sights and the guys all day. They ran up the steps as the representative waved and cameras flashed as they took pictures. They wore glasses like every bodyguard would do usually. Once they approached the entrance they looked around, but saw no one who looked like a threat to the important man. He looked at both of them and shook his head as he entered and many people clapped and shouted on behalf of his arrival. He smiled and waved as he approached all the people and Makoto left as Rei stayed by his side. Moments passed as they all laughed and had a good time, but Rei and Makoto were nervous as they looked around for their suspects. They all approached the stage as the representative walked along it and sat in a chair near the podium. Makoto and Rei stood the side as the meeting began and the Representative of China and Japan stood up and approached the stand as they clasped one another's hands and smiled. Rei's eyes widened in horror as little red circles settled upon their foreheads and a booming sound was heard as blood poured down the two men's faces as they fell to the floor. Rei and Makoto looked up to see two shadowed figures run into the darkness and they soon followed as they ran up the steps.

%%%

Rei ran through the halls as the hooded figure ran at top speed. He ran into the fire escape door and up the steps as he headed towards the roof. Rei followed quickly as she held her gun tightly in her grasp. Her chest heaved as she continued her pursuit and the figure didn't even seem to be fazed. She saw him turn his head and she heard his mocking laugh as he continued to run. Rei growled as she pushed her legs even harder than before. She gained on him, but tripped as she fell hard against the floor. She heard the figure insulting her and she pushed herself up as she started to run once more. He was a few steps higher than she was, but that didn't stop her as he kept snickering at her from above. She finally heard a door slam and she reached it a while later as she opened it and held her gun in front of her as she looked around in the darkness of the night. The moon glowed brightly it lighted her purple highlights. She saw the figure with his back turned to her and she walked towards him as her feet made noises on the concrete.

"Turn around and face me!" she yelled as she saw him do so.

"You good cop, but not good enough." He said as he turned all the way around and his hood had fallen from his head.

"Don't try anything funny buddy, I am detective Hino Rei from Interpole in China. I am going to take you in for murdering all the innocent people over the years."

"What makes you think those people were innocent?" he asked icily as his icy Prussian eyes met her fiery violet ones. Rei stood there in silence as she knew not what to say and before she knew it he was right in front of as his chest pressed right in front of the barrel. "I suggest you stop while you are ahead." 

"I will bring you down Heero Yuy." She said as she looked at him.

"Suit yourself. Let the game of cat and mouse begin." He whispered as he knocked the gun from her hands and ran to the edge of the building as he jumped off.

%%%

Makoto was hot on the assassin's tail as he ran through the streets of Tokyo. People screamed as they saw the gun in Makoto's hand and she cursed under her breath. She continued to run as her chest heaved from running such a ling distance. She saw the figure keep looking back at her and she smirked as she ran faster to gain speed on the assassin. She cursed as she saw him run into a subway station and she saw him jump into a cart with a whole bunch of other people. She cursed and ran into another cart just before the doors closed. The train gave a sudden jerk as it started to move and the wheels clanged against the tracks. She ran through the crowd of people as they cursed at her as she pushed them. She saw the figure facing her through the window of the connecting car and his hood was down. She looked into his cold forest green eyes as he turned and ran away in the other direction. Makoto snapped out of her trance and ran after the man as she opened to stubborn doors that blocked her path. She sighed as she ran faster to the catch up with Trowa, but people crowded her path as she tried to pass through them. She pushed through all of them and finally made her way to Trowa, who stood by a door that led outside.

"Put your hands up Barton." She commanded, as he just remained silent.

"Why should I?" he shot back icily.

"I am Kino Makoto from Interpole. I am taking you with me for killing two important representatives of two countries." She said as she cocked her gun. 

"Well, it is nice to meet you, but I don't have any time to talk."

"Well make time."

"You don't understand what those men did."

"I understand that you killed them and that is a crime."

"Try to think a little before you talk." He said as he continued to stare at her. 

"I'll make sure to do that some time." She said as she looked at him with her hard green eyes. 

"As I said before I don't have time to talk. I'm sure we will meet again, sayonara for now." He said as he opened the door and jumped out into the black of the night. Makoto cursed and ran to the door as her hair billowed in the strong current as she pulled the door closed with some help of the people on board. 

TO BE CONTINUED…

HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! R/R AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK! JA!


	3. Chapter 2

All is Fair in Love and Crime

All is Fair in Love and Crime

By: Mars Zero

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

Dedication: To PrincessVenus, and all the other reviewers!

%(#($

Mina held Quatre in her arms as she sat in the back seat of the helicopter.She looked out the window into the sky at the endless blue down below them.Her fingers touched the cold metal of her gun and she sighed as she felt a sudden fear pass through her as Quatre groaned in pain.She shifted his head to her lap and stroked his hair as watched him breathe calmly.She raised her head as she felt a sudden jolt and looked over to see the pilot was leaning forward as blood pooled from his head wound.She flinched and moved Quatre into a sitting position as she made her way to the door.She felt something cold press to the side of her head and she turned to see the other man holding a gun to her head and the other had the briefcase tightly in his grasp.She gritted her teeth as she saw the blood soaking his clothes and looked at him with disgust in her eyes.

He pushed it harder against her head and she looked down into the ocean to see a large vessel rising from the water.She looked at the pilot once more and saw that the wound was indeed a bullet hole.She moved swiftly and knocked the gun from the man's hand as he growled.He moved forward and rammed into her with the briefcase.Mina fell back and her feet slipped from the helicopter as she fell towards the wild blue below.She suddenly felt something grab onto her and she saw the man falling below her into the sea.She looked up to see Quatre holding onto her and he held the briefcase by his side.They felt another jolt and suddenly felt the vehicle begin to plummet towards the watery grave.Mina pulled on Quatre and they both fell out of the door just as the helicopter hit the surface.

Mina kicked furiously as she scrambled to get a breath of air as she felt her throat tightening.She held Quatre by the collar as she tried to pull his unconscious form up with her.She broke through the surface and gasped as she threw her head back.Her teeth were gritted as she yanked Quatre's head above the surface and gasped as she saw the gash in his head.Her head jerked to the side as she saw the huge vessel approaching them and a few smaller boats were coming towards them.She squinted as she held Quatre to her tightly and as the men approached she saw they were holding gigantic guns.They grabbed onto to her tightly and pulled her out of the water as she lost her grip on Quatre as he fell back into the water.She felt something cold come in contact with the back of her head and all became blank as she crashed onto the deck.

"Is she dead?" 

"Where is Winner?" 

"Who is she?" Mina groaned as she heard whispers of thousands of voices around her.Her head pounded and her muscles felt tight all over her body.She slowly opened her eyes and felt something wet pressed against her body.A head of blonde hair met her vision and she reached out to touch it, but something grabbed her.Bright light filled her vision and she looked up to see a man with dark black hair holding her wrist.

"Who are you?" he asked sternly as he looked at her through his dark spectacles.

"I am Minako Winner." She said uneasily as he continued to stare at her.He raised a thin eyebrow and continued to look at her.

"You are not a Winner." 

"I am Quatre's fiancé." She said as she saw Quatre staring at her from the corner of her eye.Blood fell from his wound and she felt like crying from seeing him hurt.

"Oh really?" the man questioned as he released her and looked at Quatre.The small boy could only nod silently and stare at the blonde beauty next to him.

"Yes and I am so glad to see my pokey is all right!" she wailed as she latched herself onto the startled boy as she kissed his face continuously.

%#$(#@

Usagi sighed loudly as she slouched in her seat and stared out into space.She looked at her surroundings and suddenly turned her head to the television in the bar to see a skit on the television about cops.She motioned the bartender to turn up the volume and he obliged as he walked over and turned to knob.Usagi felt her temper flare as she continued to watch the skit and suddenly stood up as she balled her fists.

"Cops are not all fat and they do not eat donuts all the time!" she yelled furiously as she crushed her glass in her hand and knocked a nearby bottle onto the floor.She suddenly looked around her and saw people staring at her with wild eyes and she blushed as she sat down.The noise grew back up after a while, but the bartender continued to stare at her as she sat there.She suddenly flushed as she looked at the shattered glass and immediately took out her wallet and placed a few bucks on the surface as she stood up.She faced the window and suddenly saw a familiar braid pass the window and she spotted an old church nearby.She frowned and moved stealthily as she walked out the door and was met by a grinning Duo.She cursed under her breath and reached into her jacket, but never found what she was looking for.She mumbled and looked at Duo as he leaned against the wall calmly.He slowly reached in his leather jacket and pulled out a familiar object as it gleamed in the sun.Usagi saw her gun held tightly in his grasp and she ran forward as she made a grab for it.Duo sidestepped easily and Usagi fell face first into the concrete.

"Your getting slow babe." He said casually as she walked over to her and kneeled down.Usagi slowly lifted herself onto her elbows and looked at him square in the eye.

"What do you want?I am the one who is supposed to be hunting you down." She said in an irritated tone.She saw Duo just grin and extend his hand to her.She looked at it for a moment before taking it and he pulled her up into his arms.The contact made her tense, but she soon settled and he let go of her and grabbed her hand as he dragged her down the street.Usagi remembered the gun in his jacket, so she decided to play along for a while.She gasped as she saw him heading for a motorcycle and he released her hand as he climbed on.She didn't even hesitate as she slowly climbed onto the back and he started it soon after.It suddenly jerked to life as they sped away and Usagi squealed in delight as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Duo smiled as he heard Usagi squeal in delight, but soon frowned as he saw the same dark figure that had been following this angel and himself.He gritted his teeth at the thought of having to kill such an innocent creature, but his job came before anything else.He looked behind himself briefly as he saw her clear blue eyes sparkling with excitement and he turned his head before he had any second thoughts.They rose around the whole afternoon and Usagi was having the best time of her life.She would always try to talk to the silent thief who had caught her heart, but he had kept his eyes on the road and had said nothing.The sun began to set and Usagi sighed contently as she stared out into the low setting sun as she rested her head on Duo's shoulder from behind.She felt his muscles tense under his clothing, but paid no attention as she let her eyelids drop, but they opened immediately as the motorcycle came to a sudden stop.

She fell forward as Duo scrambled off the bike and she looked up in horror as her own gun being pressed to her forehead.She locked eyes with Duo, but his glasses hid his from her sight as the sun reflected off of them.Her eyes filled with tears and she moved her hands up as she removed his glasses slowly.She saw confusion in his cobalt ones, but she stayed her ground as she folded the glasses and put them in his jacket pocket.Her fingers trailed along the side of his face and she felt Duo lean into her palm a moment before pulling away.The cold metal pressed harder against her head and she squeezed her eyes tightly as a sound of a gunfire filled the quiet night just as the sun set behind the waves.

%*#%)(

Ami slowly awoke as she rubbed her sore neck as she moved her mother's head off of her lap.She sighed as she gently set her mother upon the small futon and stood up as she stretched her sore muscles.The door suddenly opened and Ami squinted through the light as a tall figure grabbed her arm and pulled her through the door.She clenched her teeth as the guard continued to drag her along and she tripped a few times while being forced along.Her glasses hung loosely at the tip of her nose and she tried to her best to keep them up.

A dark figure ran through the grounds of the military base quietly as he dodged the searchlights above.He carried his weapon tightly in his hands and his eyes scanned his surroundings.He searched the buildings and suddenly came to the one he was looking for.Guards were set up all around it and large tanks and planes were stationed around it ready for battle.His coal black eyes narrowed and he moved from the behind the car as he quickly jumped into a passing truck that was entering the large building.He jumped out as the truck slowed and quickly ducked behind some canisters of some kind.Wufei heard a low growling and turned his head slightly to see a Doberman behind him.He bared his teeth and glared at the gigantic dog as it lowered its ears and tucked its tail between its legs.It hung its head and walked over to Wufei as he patted its head lightly.He turned his eyes back to the gigantic looking parking lot and his eyes fell upon a small elevator to the side.He immediately ran behind the pillars and the dog followed silently behind him.A guard entered and Wufei followed in after him as he brought his gun to the back of the man's head as he fell to the floor.

Wufei placed the uniform hat upon his head and zipped up his jacket as he looked down at the guard's prone form.The little bell went off and the doors slid open as he walked through them into the hallway.He sighed slightly as the dog continued to follow him and he soon stood in front of huge metal doors as he heard machines working behind them.He pushed his way through them and his eyes fell upon a small figure that he recognized immediately.He saw her raise her head and she turned to him as her eyes gazed at him sadly.He began to walk towards her, when all of a sudden one of the guards pushed her to the floor and began cursing at her to stay on task.Ami just whimpered and searched the floor for her lost glasses, but soon the sound of cracking glass was heard as the guard passed her.Wufei gritted his teeth as he saw the guard smirk as he stepped on the glasses purposely.

Ami winched as she saw a blurry figure in front of her and slowly looked up to the see young man from the door.She saw him holding her glasses in his hand and she smiled at him as she took them.She placed them back on her face and frowned as she saw that both of the lenses had been broken.

"Who are you?I have never seen you here before and you obviously have more manners than anyone else here." She said as he helped her to her feet.She blushed as he stood upstraight and met the sight of his clad chest, but soon raised her eyes to meet his.He remained silent, but slipped her a card as he walked past her slowly and the dog followed close behind him all the way.Ami felt her heart leap as she looked at his I.D. and quickly placed it in her suit as she saw back down.All of a sudden the door swung wide open and the General walked through with Ms. Mizuno being held by some of the guards as she fought weakly against them.She soon was pushed to the floor and Ami ran to her, but the general backhanded her back into her seat.Wufei clenched his hand tightly around the trigger and forced himself to remain still as the general continued his pursuit.The once sleeping guard slowly walked into the room and the general turned to him as he gave him a questioning look.

"What happen to you soldier?" the general asked sternly.

"Someone attacked me."

"So, have you contacted anyone on the outside you little wench?" he hissed as he turned his attention to Ami as she sunk back in fear.All she could do was shake her head as she stared up at the general and he brought his fist to her face as she fell to the ground.Wufei took a step forward and the dog looked up at his 'master' as he ran forward as he bit the general.Wufei smirked at the scene and ran forward as he picked Ami up by the waist and ran out the door.He stopped as he heard the dog growling and Ami put her fingers to her lips and whistled like she had seen the guards do.The dog came running out of the door and all of them ran into the elevator as it took them to the surface of the building.The alarms sounded and the guards began running around like idiots as Wufei ran right out the gate that he had come from.He placed Ami on his motorcycle and it started with a jolt, but Ami held onto his arm as she looked up at him.

"What about my mother?!"

%8#$*

A figure lay on the rooftop as he looked through his scope and his eyes fell upon his target in no time.He cocked his gun and applied pressure on the trigger as he watched her move gracefully through her room (not that way hentais).Another girl soon joined her and his finger released the trigger as her face lit into a smile.He grunted and threw his gun down at his feet angrily as he looked at his partner doing the same thing.Heero looked back at the window and felt Trowa do the same thing.

%*#$)#

Heero walked out of the building as he flung his jacket over his shoulder.He took a deep breath and walked out onto the sidewalk as he looked around himself.He spotted Rei on the other side of the street and she had her eyes glued to him from behind her sunglasses.He smirked and walked ahead as he continued to go about his business, but he suddenly saw Makoto walked in his direction from afar.He turned sharply into an alley and Rei ran across the street as she followed him and Makoto went in search for Trowa.She took out her gun and quickly ran into the clearing, but nothing was seen and she stared at her surroundings in confusion.She walked over to the dead end, but suddenly felt something embrace her from behind and knock the gun from her hand.She stared up into the face of a dark figure and gasped as she saw that it was indeed Heero Yuy in all his glory.

"So, is the game still on little detective?" he asked as his hands lingered on her waist and he held the gun at her side.Rei felt her temperature rise and her cheeks flushed as his breath tickled the back of her neck.She felt him pulling her closer and she was shocked at how gentle a killer like he was could be so kind.She suddenly wished she had worn her uniform instead of a halter-top as his fingers passed over her stomach.She silently cursed Makoto for her fashion tips and forced herself to regain her senses as she tried to regain what was happening.Heero held her small body closer as he felt his control slipping away.Rei suddenly grabbed the gun from his grip and turned around as she pointed it to his head.She saw his eyes held a deadly glint and she gulped as she looked at his deadly expression.

"So, now who's the mouse and who's the cat?" she asked as she saw him start to pick up his jacket that he had dropped on their 'close' encounter.She held her gun tightly in her grasp and her hands began to shake as his eyes stared into hers.The moonlight played with his deadly figure and she saw him move forward as he knocked the gun from her quivering hands.She gasped as she felt him grab her arms and pulled her close to him as his face was mere inches from her own.His icy eyes stared at her with a deadly look and his lips threatened to consume hers, but a crashing noise was heard as Heero growled deep within his throat.

Rei looked over his shoulder to see Trowa and he was holding Makoto by the neck.She glared at the tall man, but he smirked in her direction as he saw how his partner was holding her.He soon turned and dragged Makoto along with him as raised her gun and brought it down upon the girl's head.Rei struggled to help her friend, but Heero's grip remained around her as he smirked down at her once more.The sound of sirens was heard and Rei saw Heero avert his eyes to see the lights over the wall of the alleyway.She smiled and shoved her weight into him as they both went crashing to the ground.She fought her way out of his grip and stared to run as she tripped over various objects.

"Come back here little detective, I am not finished with you." He hissed as he picked himself up and the sound of gunshot was heard as Rei's scream of pain was heard.

"Crap!" she yelled as she looked at her thigh as blood slowly dripped from her wound.She heard his footsteps from behind and squeezed her eyes tightly as she tried to stand, but her legs gave out from under her.She tried to block out the sound of his footsteps, but they echoed off the stonewalls.She felt something touch her head and she opened her eyes slightly to see Heero playing with a strand of her hair as he held the gun in front of her face.She looked at his face and saw that his eyes were closed and he had a smirk on his face.She scrunched her face in disgust as she thought of what he could he thinking and faced his as she spat at him.He flinched slightly and opened his eyes as he looked at her with amusement.

"That was a mistake pyro." He said icily as he put the gun on her other thigh as he pulled the trigger.Rei sweatdropped and sighed as he tired again, but nothing happened.He growled as he threw the gun and it hit the wall with a loud clang.He turned back to Rei and placed his hand on her thigh as he pressed on her wound.His other hand came up and touched her cheek with the tips of his fingertips and she shivered at the feeling.Rei gritted her teeth and hissed her he pressed harder, but it soon stopped as she opened her eyes.She gasped as she looked around, but there was nothing to be seen, as he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where?" she whispered, but she soon looked down as she saw his jacket by her side.She saw a large shadow on the wall and something hit her in the back of the head.She fell to the ground and her eyes fell upon Heero's prone body a few feet away, but he was being dragged into the shadows.

%*#$)(#@

Makoto made her way down the hall as she headed for Rei's room to see her friend.Her nightgown clung tightly to her figure and she sighed as she opened the door to the room.She saw Rei sitting on her bed, but she never noticed her enter as she kept eyeing to window cautiously.

"Rei?" she asked as she looked at her younger girl in confusion.Rei looked up and nodded her head towards the window as she got up and walked over to her dresser.Makoto averted her eyes to the building across from them and smirked as she saw a tiny ray of light from the top.

"Looks like they found us." Rei whispered as she looked at the small stuffed animal in her hands.Makoto nodded her head and leaned against the headboard of the bed.She heard the other girl shuffling through her closet and she sighed once more as she stood up and walked over to her.She pushed the smaller girl out of the way as she grabbed some clothes and threw them onto the bed.Rei raised an eyebrow, but Makoto just smiled as she walked out of the room and into her own.She rummaged through her own things and smiled as she just grabbed the first things she saw and threw them on.She walked back to Rei's room and saw that her partner was putting her gun into her jacket and she did the same.She looked over to the building and saw that the lights were gone and she nodded as they ran out of the room.

She walked down the busy street as she walked spotted Heero in front of her.Rei was following close behind him and she suddenly spotted Trowa a small distance away on the other side of the street.She stopped and continued to look at him as he stared into her eyes intently.She reached into her jacket for her gun, but she felt nothing as she looked into her jacket in confusion.Her eyes shot back to Trowa and she saw him smirking as he held a familiar looking object in his hand.A low growl escaped her throat and she made her way through the crowds as she crossed the busy streets.Screams of fright were heard and she turned her head to see Trowa holding the gun out in the open for everyone to see.When she reached him, his face stared at her blankly and he held the gun to her face as he tilted his head to the side.Makoto held her breath and looked into his eyes as hers burned with pure fire, while his were just plain ice and showed no emotion.

"Glad you could finally make it." He said as he pushed off the buildings wall and stated to circle her.Many people stood around them and stared at them, but neither seemed to notice.

"Does that mean your glad to see me?" she asked as she looked at him icily. She saw a smirk appear on his face and he suddenly walked into her as he pushed her against the wall.He pointed the gun in the air and shot it as the people began to run again and scream like maniacs.Makoto cursed under her breath, but she stood there for some reason as his lean body pressed into her slightly smaller one.

"It depends." He suddenly said as his arm slid around her waist and her eyes widened as his lips met hers.She felt herself go numb and she was surprised at how soft his lips were…She suddenly opened her eyes as she realized what she was doing and suddenly bit his intruding lip as she felt him flinch.He never released her and she bit harder, but he continued his hold on her.She pushed into him and they both fell to the ground as she felt his lips move away from hers.She looked into his eyes and saw a deadly look in them and she gulped at the intensity in them.Blood slowly dripped down his chin and she pushed off of him as she ran down the street.

"Get the hell outta here you idiots!" she cried at the onlookers as she pushed through the audience.She heard gasps as Trowa began to go after her and she stiffened as she continued to run.She suddenly ran into an empty street and turned around as Trowa followed right behind her.She dropped into a fighting stance and he did the same as she shook her head and ran forward.Her arm performed a haymaker, but his arm blocked with an outward block and the other connected with her abdomen.She leaned forward, but regained her posture as she stood up and performed a tornado kick as she came down on his shoulder blade.He flinched, but counter attacked as he connected with her face with a back knuckle.She fell to the ground and felt something go around her neck as she looked over to see a patch of brown hair over her shoulder.She was yanked to her feet and dragged along the streets until she was dragged into a dark alley.She saw Rei cornered by Heero, but a sharp pain hit her in the back of the head and she felt darkness consume her as she was dragged off.

To be continued…

Sorry this is so long, I tried to have all the Senshi and Pilots to have even parts.Hope you all like and R/R please!


	4. Chapter 3

All is Fair in Love and Crime 

All is Fair in Love and Crime   
By: Angel of Mercy   
Chapter 3   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. So please have mercy on   
this sweet innocent angel and don't sue. *smiles*   
%()&*@)(#& (Warning: Totally Minako/Quatre fluffy goodness)   
Darkness filled the small area as a figure slumped in a corner by herself. She   
held her knees tightly to her chest and held her breath as footsteps made   
their way closer to the door. The light of the moon glowed softly into the   
room, giving it little light from the imposing darkness. A soft whimper   
escaped her lips as the door creaked open, causing a blinding light to pour   
into the room and envelope her. She buried her face in her knees to hide   
from the bright light and heard a grunt from one of the figures. Something   
hard hit the ground, a noise of pain echoed off the walls, as the door was   
slammed shut once more.   
  
Mina slowly lifted her head as she looked over to the spot where the noise   
had come from. A hoarse gasp escaped her lips as she looked down at the   
fallen figure of Quatre. Her legs moved on their own and she bit her lip to   
keep herself from crying. Her hand reached out absently and ruffled his   
light hair hesitantly before he suddenly stirred.   
  
"Quatre?" she asked in a hushed voice as she moved closer to him. He slowly   
lifted his head to look at her and Mina felt her eyes swell with tears at the   
sight of him. She saw his arms wobble beneath him, but she caught him just   
before he fell to the floor.   
  
"Ms. Aino…thank you." He said in a tired voice as he slumped against her.   
Mina fell back onto her butt from the pressure, but she wrapped one arm   
tightly around his lower chest as his head rested on her shoulder. Her other   
hand slowly worked its way along the outlines of his face. Her fingers   
dabbed at the cuts along his face and he winced in his sleep at the contact.   
Her other arm slowly worked its way under him and slowly leaned her head   
against his as her eyes slowly rolled into an endless sleep.   
  
  
A slight struggle woke Mina from her sleep as her eyes opened slowly. She   
turned her head as it brushed against something and was met by startled light   
blue eyes. She pulled back as her arms slipped away from the startled boy   
and she spotted his flushed cheeks. She giggled slightly, but immediately   
stopped as she saw the hardened blood that had dried upon his face. She   
slowly edged towards him as she tore material from her blouse and wet it with   
her spit. Quatre blushed even further when he saw her tongue and swallowed   
deeply within his throat.   
  
"M…Ms. Aino." He said in a quivering voice as her eyes pierced into his. Her   
small frame moved closer to him and he slowly backed away from her the best   
he could, but he soon met a dead end. His eyes traveled down to see her lips   
were parted slightly and the buttons of her blouse-hung open. She   
continued to pursue him until she was right in front of him, holding the   
piece of cloth in front of her. She reached out and gently wiped it along   
the side of his face, rubbing gently as she cleaned the blood that stained   
his cheek.   
  
"What happened Mr. Winner?" she asked in a crystal clear voice as she   
continued her ministrations. Quatre shook slightly at the memory and looked   
into her eyes and felt his whole being soften. Her blue eyes held a look of   
concern and trust as she gazed at him for what seemed like hours.   
  
"All they wanted to know was what my father was planning for this big   
military project he was participating in." he said as he turned his head to   
the side, but a gentle hand guided him back. The golden haired beauty simply   
smiled at him and slowly continued to remove the filthy blood.   
  
"You can call me Mina, Ms. Aino makes me feel old." She said with slight   
laughter in her voice. Quatre couldn't help but smile at her attempted humor   
and held his hand up for her to shake.   
  
"You can call me Quatre." He said politely. Mina ignored his hand and leaned   
forward as she kissed his cheek gently. Quatre blushed as she kissed him so   
close to his lips, but said nothing as she pulled away. Her soft laughter   
filled his ears as she saw his blush and he reveled within it once he heard   
it. Their moment was broken as the door swung open and the same man with   
glasses walked into the room. His eyes lowered to Mina and an eerie smirk   
played across his face. He slowly walked over to her and lowered down to her   
level, but she spit straight in his face as he dared to reach for her.   
Quatre gritted his teeth and moved to intercept the man from Mina, but some   
of the bodyguards grabbed him from all sides. The dark man grabbed something   
from his pocket and slowly released a glimmering blade from its confinement.   
Mina gasped as she saw this and slowly backed away as he neared her.   
  
"Mina!" Quatre shouted as he struggled against the men. Mina looked over at   
him with prideful eyes, but he could see the fear within their depths.   
%)(@&$@)( (Alert: Ami/Wufei fluffiness ahead, nothing major, but there is   
some kawaiiness)   
Ami stared at the Chinese man as he cursed under his breath a thousand times.   
She looked behind herself in panic as large tanks and cars began to gather   
at the gates.   
  
"What are we going to do?" she asked in a hesitant voice as they moved   
towards them. She wanted to hop on the bike and ride away from this place,   
but she couldn't find it in her heart to leave her mother. She turned back   
to the young man and saw that he was glaring at her. A blush crept to her   
cheeks and she lowered her eyes to the ground in defeat.   
  
"Weak onna." He murmured under his breath as he hurriedly got onto his bike.   
He looked at the small Asian girl and scowled at her as she remained where   
she was.   
  
"What?" she asked in an innocent tone. Her eyes looked at him blankly and he   
gritted his teeth to hold in an insult.   
  
"Get on. We are leaving. They will surely spot us soon." He said as he held   
out his hand to her. She stared down at it for a moment before looking back   
at the base.   
  
"What about my mother?" she asked in a pained voice. She turned her   
attention back to him and tears filled her ocean blue eyes. Wufei groaned as   
he saw the small crystalline drops glitter. He pulled himself from the bike   
and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Your mother will be alright. As long as you are alive and well, they will   
not harm her." He said in a slightly irritated tone, but was trying to be   
gentle. Ami smiled in spite of herself and set her hand on his own. His   
black eyes widened slightly in surprise and he pulled back, but Ami slowly   
slid her hands around his waist. He stared down at the soft head of blue   
hair for a moment, taking in the shininess of it as it swayed softly. He   
finally willed himself to pull her away from him and he looked at her light   
glowing face for a moment. An air of innocence flowed around her and his   
hand moved on its own as he slowly moved the tip of her glasses down the   
bridge of her nose.   
  
Ami held her breath as she watched his pale hand travel down her cheek. The   
simple touch made her shiver and she slowly traced her fingers over his. A   
rustling was suddenly heard from behind her and she gasped as Wufei spun her   
around and crushed her to him. An explosion erupted from the bushes and his   
body jerked against hers as a strangled moan escaped his pursed lips. Her   
body stiffened in shock and she saw the Doberman running towards the area as   
a man's strangled cry rang through the area. She heard the struggling from   
afar from the man and beast and wanted desperately to stop them.   
  
"Come!" Wufei said as he jerked her away from the battle. She tripped over   
her feet as he practically dragged her to the metallic bike and pulled her on   
with him. The roar of the engines roared through her and she wrapped her   
arms tightly around his waist as the bike kicked into life. She suddenly   
felt his muscles tighten and something wet slowly leaked onto her arm.   
  
  
The wind whipped past them as they continued their journey through the   
wilderness. The trucks had long since lost them as they continued to travel.   
Ami squeezed her eyes tightly as the wind threatened to take her glasses.   
She nuzzled her head into Wufei's back and gripped his jacket as an icy   
breeze surrounded her. She felt her heart wrench within her chest as she   
felt his muscles tighten once more as she brushed over a swollen spot. A   
slight smile made its way to her lips as she nuzzled his back a little more   
to feel his muscles, but blushed hotly as she realized what she was doing.   
Her embarrassment was cut short as the bike pulled to a stop and she pulled   
away as her eyes set upon a small cabin in front of them. She stared at it,   
but soon fell a bit as Wufei removed himself from the bike. His hand   
remained within his jacked, grasping at his side.   
  
"Get inside onna, I don't have all day." He mumbled as he looked at her. His   
ivory skin was much paler and his eyes held a look of fatigue.   
  
"The name is Ami, and if you don't like it you may call me Dr. Mizuno." She   
stated simply as she slowly walked to the door. She felt the man's eyes on   
her back the whole while and a smile made its way to her lips only for a   
short second. She heard his footsteps behind her and he slowly walked to the   
front door as the chime of keys banging together was heard. She turned her   
head to look at him, but her eyes locked with his in a stare.   
  
"Wufei." Was all he said as he walked into the cabin first. Ami just smiled   
happily and slowly walked into the cabin, but gasped as she saw a startling   
sight that made her heart ache.   
%()&@)($&@0 (Incoming: Serious Usagi/Duo scenes, you have been warned)   
The slow wind blew as it hissed unspoken words into Duo's ears as he held the   
gun in his trembling hand. Usagi sat in front of him, looking at the gun   
that was only inches from her head. Her eyes were swelled with tears and she   
looked accusingly at Duo. The sun cast a small halo upon her hair and she   
looked like something from heaven right at that moment in time. Duo cursed   
softly as he dropped the gun to the ground and took her face into his hands.   
He hushed her softly as his thumbs gently dried the tears from her eyes. A   
small gasp came from Usagi and she shook her head as she broke Duo's hold and   
buried her face in his chest. He looked down at the small girl solemnly and   
placed his hands on her shoulders lightly. Sobs racked her body and she   
gripped his jacket as if pleading with him to hold her.   
  
"Why?" she whispered in a hoarse voice as her head remained on his chest.   
  
"I have my reasons little angel, but they must remain with me. I could not   
do what I was asked, so be thankful for my soft heart." He said in a slightly   
icy tone. Usagi slowly averted her eyes to his and loosened her grip upon   
him slightly as she looked upon his face. She felt a smile lighten upon her   
face and she touched his tough cheek affectionately.   
  
"So I finally see the real you." She said as she pulled away from him. He   
grinned down at her as he took her hand into his and slowly intertwined his   
fingers with hers.   
  
"Is that good or bad?" he asked as he looked into her eyes. She felt a   
shiver race through her spine and slipped her fingers away from his as she   
backed away. She felt her heart race as he reached for his gun, but she ran   
forward and struck him in the side. A loud grunt came from him and he   
crashed to the ground as dust flew around him. She scrambled as she worked   
the gun into her fingers and held it. The very muscles in her arms refused   
to stay still as her aim shook terribly as she clasped the gun tightly.   
  
"Stay back." She whispered as she saw the evil glint in his eye. He slowly   
rose to his feet with such cat like grace and slowly dusted off his arms   
casually. He raised his eyebrow in her direction and slowly walked up to her   
until the gun was pressed fully against his chest. He stared into her eyes   
and a grin came to his face as his eyes became merry once more.   
  
"You should see your face right now!" he said as he grabbed her arm. Usagi   
let tears fall from her eyes once more as she saw the old Duo and dropped the   
gun to the ground. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him   
tightly as though she would not lose him again. She stood there for a long   
while as her fingers played with the end of his braid softly. She felt him   
lean forward and nuzzle the side of her face for a moment before he pulled   
away quickly. She raised her head and her brows drew together as she saw   
that his face was stony and pale.   
  
"Duo?" she questioned as she looked into his face. His hand hastily grabbed   
her arms and dragged her along the way back to the bike. Fear raced through   
her nerves as she stared at the shining metal of the bike and tried to break   
his grasp, but it was like metal.   
  
"Maxwell, bring the girl to me. She is my responsibility now. We had a deal."   
Came a deep voice from the shadows. Usagi gasped as she turned to see a tall   
man standing outside a large limo and saw that he was frowning.   
  
"That's Rei's father." She whispered to herself. She suddenly caught the   
meaning of his words and looked up at Duo with betrayal. He met her eyes and   
she felt her body go rigid at the sympathy and plea of forgiveness in his   
eyes. She could only smile through her tears and nod to him, but he soon   
grabbed her from behind and held her close.   
  
"You don't think I am going to let you go that easily do you?" he whispered   
into her ear as her heart leapt for joy.   
  
"Duo." She whispered back as she saw his smile as bright as day. His cobalt   
eyes gleamed as he gazed at her and slowly turned up to face the raven-haired   
man.   
  
"The deal is off, I will not hurt her nor will I hand her over to you. Your   
daughter left you, not because of the influence of this girl." He said   
defiantly as he slowly drew Usagi towards the bike. They both heard the man   
curse and he walked forward to stop them.   
  
"She is the reason for my daughter's disappearance and I will have my   
vengeance, with you there to protect her or not." He said as he reached into   
his pocket. Duo sneered as he started the bike and roared off into the   
street as gun shots were heard.   
  
  
Usagi slowly looked out her window as she looked at the pale moon in the sky.   
Her fingers played with the strands of her hair lazily and her blue eyes   
seemed to glow with despair.   
  
"Duo. I hope we get through this together, I don't know what it is about you   
because the longer I am away from you my heart aches."   
@(#@)(&$()@&# (Warning: Major Rei/Heero coupling here, you have been warned)   
Voices echoed around a figure as the darkness of sleep lulled her. Every   
muscle in her body ached and her head felt like it would split at any second.   
Her eyes forced themselves open and light blinded her from above. Rei   
squinted her eyes shut and tiredly pushed herself into a sitting position.   
Her eyes scanned the room and she gasped as she saw that her clothes had been   
removed and replaced with a Chinese style dress. She lay chained by a type   
of throne like chair and many men stood around her in awe. She slowly stood   
and sneered at them, but their laughter echoed around her. Everything became   
hushed as a larger figure entered the room and Rei gasped as his icy gray   
eyes met hers.   
  
"Kunzite." She whispered as she looked at him. The drug lord smirked at her   
and slowly made his way over to her. He reached out and grasped her chin,   
but she spit into his face. He reeled back slightly, but licked the liquid   
as it ran down his cheek.   
  
"Agent Rei." He said in an amused tone as he looked at her. She growled deep   
in her throat and glared up at him, but he let out an annoyed chuckle.   
  
"You insult me young one." He said mockingly. He threw himself into the   
chair and pulled the chains so that Rei fell into his lap. She struggled   
against him, but it did nothing to aid her in any way. He wrapped his arm   
around her waist casually and pinned her against his chest. The doors to the   
front room opened and more men in uniforms walked into the room as they   
carried a prone figure. Blood dripped from the figure and onto the   
snow-white carpet below. Rei felt her chest tighten as she noticed the spiky   
brown hair of the young man. She struggled to look over her shoulder, but   
her face was mashed in between Kunzite's shoulder.   
  
"Sir, we have brought the prisoner as you requested." One of them said as   
they dropped him to the floor. A grunt escaped the figure and he drew   
himself to his knees painfully. He raised his Prussian eyes to the chair and   
his icy orbs flashed dangerously.   
  
"I see you have chosen another little toy, eh my boy? A fine one, with a   
fiery soul and the beauty of fire. Someone with fire that can melt a heart   
of ice, interesting." He said as he drew Rei closer to him. Heero gritted   
his teeth and wiped the blood from his mouth as he rose to his feet. His   
eyes locked with Rei's and a look of possession flared through him. Rei   
swallowed at that look and slowly looked away from him in an attempt to hide   
her flushed face.   
  
"Hn." He growled in reply as he prepared to attack the man. His eyes slowly   
traced over Rei's body, checking for the slightest bruise or cut on her   
perfect, creamy skin. His insides burned at the thought of anyone touching   
her, but his muscles seemed to keep him in place.   
  
"You still owe me my money I lent you for your little toys. I couldn't find   
your partner, Trowa, but the Silver Dragon Clan is looking for him at this   
very moment. You know, you two are very popular in the underground world,   
especially with these little cops that you two seem to have claimed. I might   
as well take this one off your hands, your last one fell into my hands easily   
and I have gotten tired of her." Kunzite said as he snapped his fingers and a   
figure emerged from behind his chair.   
  
"Relena." Heero whispered as he dropped to his knees. Her blue eyes lit upon   
seeing him and she ran to him as he felt his arms open to her automatically.   
She dropped down in front of him and flung herself into his arms as sobs   
racked her body. She lifted her eyes to meet his and saw some unspoken   
emotion deep within them. She leaned forward and captured his lips in a   
passionate kiss. Kunzite smiled as he saw Heero surrender and he turned Rei   
to stare at the scene. Her insides filled with an eternal flame and she felt   
the urge to do something.   
  
"Why do I feel this way, he is the enemy. I am here to capture him and take   
him in for all the innocent people he has killed, but somehow I can see   
beyond all that. That is it, I feel this way because he is a lost soul and I   
am here to lead him back to his other half, although it looks like he has   
already found her." She whispered to herself. She felt a breath on her neck   
and averted her eyes to see Kunzite staring at her with steel eyes. An old   
feeling erupted within her and an old flame seemed to burn once more.   
  
"Does that remind you of us, of what we used to have? I can offer you   
everything now; I have succeeded in making my dreams reality. Everything and   
anything you want you can have, just say you will be mine once more." He   
whispered into her ear. Rei lowered her head at his words and let her   
thoughts wander. Something shot through her and she looked across the room   
to meet a pair of ice-cold eyes. Heero held Relena close to him, but   
something in his eyes seemed out of place. Time slipped away and Rei   
continued to sink further into his being as he stared into hers. Fire and   
ice danced before one another, as their eyes remained locked to one another.   
  
"Heero." She whispered as Kunzite leaned into her.   
  
"What?"   
  
"No, I will not be yours. I fell in love with a man with a kind heart once.   
That man no longer exists, only an empty shell of someone who has lost his   
soul." She said bitterly as she pushed out of his grasp. Her chains rattled   
and a fire of a gun was heard as she turned to see Heero pointing it at her.   
Relena stood behind him and she held onto his waist in fright. The remains   
of the chain lay scattered on the ground and Rei ran towards him.   
  
"Come back!" Kunzite roared as she slipped from his grasp. Rei reached Heero   
as she grinned at him and he returned it with a slight smirk. His stony face   
turned towards Relena as it softened slightly and he swept her off the   
ground. He took off towards the door as fast as his legs could take him and   
he heard Rei's soft footsteps behind him.   
  
"Fools, after them!" Kunzite cried to them as the men stood there in the   
room. Rei continued to follow Heero as he ran through the halls. Their feet   
echoed off the stairs and they soon reached the roof and the door slammed   
open. The night air whipped past them and the stars twinkled. Relena slowly   
lowered herself from Heero's arms and ran in front of him as a gunshot filled   
the night. The uniformed man stood there slack jawed as he stared at the   
dying woman, but Rei chopped him in the throat. He gagged and soon fell to   
his knees.   
  
"Relena." Came a strangled voice as Rei looked over in shock. Heero held   
Relena's cold body against his and his eyes held a distant look. His fingers   
were dug into her golden hair and her blue eyes were bottomless. A single   
tear fell from his eye and Rei felt her vision blur at the sight. She was   
not sure of what emotion made her cry, but something inside her erupted. She   
slowly walked towards him and bent down as she stroked his spikes softly.   
His body relaxed at the caress and he released Relena's body reluctantly. He   
looked up at her with lost eyes and the only thing Rei could think of to do   
was to take him into her arms.He went rigid in her embrace and then he crushed her against him as if he would lose her as well.Rei gasped and looked up at him as possession radiated from him as he looked at her.He looked over at Relena's body for a moment and more crystalline drops fell from his eyes, but not emotion reflected from them.

"Mine." He whispered into her ear as he buried his face in her neck.She gasped and felt her insides turning to mush, but her arms tightened in his embrace and leaned her head onto his.She turned her face to his and their noses brushed one another lightly.They stared into one another's eyes, but soon she felt cold hands grab her and she saw Heero growl dangerously as she was torn from him.   
@(&@()&%)@(&(Beware: All who pass this point will witness Makoto/Trowa kawainess)

A figure stood in the shadows as he held a prone figure against him.Men with long leather coats passed right by him, not even knowing of his existence within the darkness.His cold green eyes flashed as they drew their guns and the prone figure began to stir and he swore under his breath.She began to groan and the men turned their attention in their direction as they began to advance on them in the shadows.His mind raced with thoughts of a way to escape, for if anything were to happen to the detective in his arms he wouldn't know what to do.The men began to load their weapons away and ran from the alley in a sprint.

"What the hell…?" he began, but was cut off as a fist caught him in the jaw.He reeled back and dropped the body to the ground.He looked down and saw the girl backing away with startled eyes.Her legs seemed to want to give out right then and there, but he just seemed to stand there.

"You shit!Where is Rei?!" she screamed at him as she swayed.His green eyes stared into hers and she shivered slightly from the feeling of the way he looked at her.She closed her eyes for a brief moment and when she opened them again as a fist to the back of the head met her.She gritted her teeth and blacked out as her head came in contact with the ground.Trowa just shook his head and smirked a bit as he picked up her prone body from the ground.She slumped into his arms and leaned into his chest.He stiffened a little bit and then relaxed as he carried her out into the sun of the sidewalks.He looked down at her and flinched slightly as he saw blood staining her delicate skin.

He slowly jumped out of the back of the large truck as Makoto was flung over his back and she bumped his head with hers.He spotted a large tent slowly taken down and he couldn't help it when a smile made its way to his lips.

"Home…" he whispered to himself.The soft fall breeze blew past him from the north and the girl on his back shivered violently from the cold.The thunderclouds slowly rolled towards them and it seemed like they were something dark from hell.He ran towards it with long strides and a woman looked over in his direction with wide eyes.They filled with tears and her brown hair seemed to glow in the sun.

"Trowa!" she yelled in pure joy as she dropped the basket she was carrying.She threw her arms around him and cried to the gods that he had been returned safely.He could not embrace her, but he leaned his head onto hers and whispered words of comfort and reassurance.

"Catherine." He murmured against her head.He nuzzled her hair fondly and smiled as she choked on a sob.She slowly looked up at him and then at the girl who was hanging from his back.

"Who is this?" she asked in a weak voice.She looked at the girl curiously and poked at her head of hair, but gained a growl from her.She backed away and flinched as the girl moved to show the dried blood on her face.

"This is the detective I was telling you about.She was on a case with her partner and ran into Kunzite and his gang.We are on the run from the Silver Dragon Clan ourselves…we need to find a place to hide out for a while…" he said hesitantly and Catherine just smiled as she nodded her head.She slowly walked behind him and heaved the girl from his shoulders.She quickly lost her balance from the weight and height of the girl and fell to the ground.Trowa quickly grabbed Makoto before she hit the ground and held her close so she would not get injured.He turned away from his sister and carried the girl into the mobile home with ease.Catherine sighed in annoyance and just smiled as she watched her brother be gentle for the first time in years.

"He must really be taken with her…" she said with slight pain in her tone.She looked out on the setting sun and made her way to the home where her brother and detective awaited.

Trowa looked down at the sleeping woman as her beautiful features glowed in the faint light of the moon.Her light silky brown hair glowed faintly and fell around her in swirls like caramel candy.Faint tints of gold highlighted it and he felt a sudden urge to run his finger through it, to see if it smelled as good as it look.He slowly traveled down to her closed lids and her dark lashes looked heavenly against her peaceful face.Her lips were full and they looked so soft to touch.He shook his head and looked towards the window as the rain beat softly upon it.The small specks splashed against the clear pane as if wanting to get inside.He leaned back tiredly in his seat and closed his eyes as if to sleep.The images of his meetings with Makoto slowly replayed them in his head automatically and he found himself enjoying the moments.Her fiery attitude made him interested in her and she seemed to have a raging flame within her like her friend. Heero…he must be having a heck of a time with that fiery cop.He couldn't help but smirk at the thought and his thoughts made him turn back to Makoto.He remembered when him and Heero had spied on the two women and she seemed to be a total opposite when it came to close friends.

"Hmmm…" he grumbled tiredly and soon fell into an endless sleep.He didn't notice the hand caressing his bangs as he drifted into sleep.Makoto brushed her hand lightly through his bangs and smiled at his peaceful face.She felt like tearing at his hair and beating him to a pulp for beating her senseless, but something about him made her stop.His face looked so childish and soft when he had no worries to feel.She felt an aching feeling pass through her as she wished he would open his eyes so she could gaze at the wild green of them.He looked so alike her and she wondered if he had been made for her especially.Talk about things being reincarnated, this guy must be made after some Greek god or something.Talk about a true attack, the first time I looked at him made me want to drool, but I somehow kept it in for Rei's sake.

"Trowa…" she whispered as she moved closer to him.Something made her ache for his touch and she couldn't help but move closer to this powerful man.She placed herself at his side and leaned over to rest beside him, but he shifted and turned his head to brush noses with her.She blushed furiously and cursed as he slowly opened his eyes.He stared at her for a moment before becoming aware of how close they were.He drew back suddenly and she tripped from the sudden movement.He dove to catch her and landed on the floor as she was pulled into him.She flew against him and her back leaned into his chest as he gasped her waist tightly to him.Makoto shifted uncomfortably in his grasp, but his grip remained tightly on her.She slowly traced her hands down his arms and felt the raw strength as the muscles contracted violently.She felt him lean forward and his breath sent shivers of excitement and slight fear through her.She turned her head and met a pair of cold eyes that seemed to burn for her.

TBC…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

All is Fair in Love and Crime

By: Angel of Mercy

Chapter 4 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

Dedication: To all the reviewers, thank you so much!  *blushes*

#*_^*#*^_*

Soft hands massaged his sore head as he opened his blurry eyes.  A head of soft blue hair met his vision and he stiffened as he felt his body within her embrace.  He shifted to detach himself from her hold, but tensed as he side ached with pain.  He heard stifled giggles from above him and he turned his blazing black eyes to Ami.  She was looking down at him with a small smile and he felt his anger leaving him as he closed his eyes in annoyance.  His usual scowl returned and he tightened his jaw to sit up again, but stopped suddenly as warm lips kissed near the side of his mouth.  He opened his eyes to look into just as shocked blue ones and Ami pulled back as she blushed.  She quickly removed her legs from under his head and Wufei shifted uncomfortably from the absence of his pillow.  

"What happened Onna?" he asked as he looked around his cabin as he sat up slightly.  He noticed a burning pain in his side and noticed that his top had been removed.  Gauze covered his lower abdomen and blood has soaked through it slightly.  He looked up and saw Ami was rolling her eyes at his name for her as she stirred something on the stove.  He sighed; as he took noticed that she had taken it upon herself to borrow some of his clothes for herself.  She seemed quite comfortable and she was still blushing from the ordeal from before.  He stood to join her in the kitchen and get a glass of water for his sore throat, but the pain in his side stopped him from moving. 

Ami seemed to have read his thoughts as she came into the room and handed him a cup of water.  He looked at it for a moment before snatching it away stubbornly and turned his head to look at something else.  Ami sighed in aggravation for his behavior and marched forward as she grasped his chin tightly and turned it to look at her.  When coal black met ocean blue there was an intense moment of silence before Ami flung herself around his neck.  Wufei raised his arms up from shock and to avoid spilling the glass of water in his hand.  He growled in disgust and moved his left hand to remove the irritating woman, but her hysterical voice broke into his reserve.  

"You stubborn fool, you collapsed is what happened!  After I entered the cabin I saw you collapse on the floor and you were clutching your side in pain!  Why didn't you tell me you had been shot?!  I was so worried!" she shouted, but the softness in her voice spoke of her concern.  Wufei just snorted at the show of affection and removed her arms from around his neck.  He grasped the back of her collar and drew her to the point where he was looking into her eyes.  

"I do not need any help, especially from you Onna.  Secondly, I would appreciate it if you would not go through my things without my permission seeing as you have some of my belongings.  Thirdly, you will not treat me like some child, I am a man and I need no help from the likes of you!" he demanded as he let go of her.  Ami fell onto the floor in front of him and clutched her hands in front of her as tears began to fall.  Her long bangs fell into her face as they hid her eyes, but they fell away as she looked up at Wufei for a moment.  The pain reflected in her eyes made Wufei's heart pound and his insults for her weakness flooded away into oblivion.  The innocence radiating around her made his heart wrench and he dropped the glass in his hand to reach out to her.  '_Oh Nataku…why must it always be this way?_' he questioned silently as he watched Ami question his actions.  He moved closer to her, but she soon was on her feet and a stinging slap echoed in the heavy silence.  Wufei stiffened at the feeling and he began to grow hard as his pride suddenly felt humiliated.  Rage flared through him and he ignored the pain in his side as he stood to tower over her.  He saw her gasp in fright, but he clenched his fist and swung it upon her with the fury of his emotions.  Her fragile body fell to the ground and it shook with heavy emotions as Wufei felt his hand suddenly shaking.  

"Why?" came her small, yet delicate voice as she looked up at him.  Wufei felt the dull throbbing of his side, but his eyes still held the hardness of stone.  

"You deserve it." Was all that came out as he uttered those words.  He quickly flinched as she rose to her feet and stood before him as one pale hand held the side of her face.  Her eyes betrayed her as they held scorn and rejection beneath their depths that she tried to cover.  She bit her bottom lip to suppress a sob and quickly ran past him as she headed for the door.  Wufei found his feet moving after her and fear suddenly came as a bright light suddenly flashed past the window.  The sounds of tires and hushed voices were heard as footsteps made their way towards the cabin.  Wufei suddenly grasped Ami by the waist as she fumbled with the knob on the front door and pulled her against him.  He flinched as she came back against his wound, but cursed as he heard a clicking noise outside.  

"Let me go." Ami whispered in a hoarse voice as she fought against him.  Wufei ignored her plea as he dragged her back into the room and pushed her onto the floor along with himself.  He heard Ami gasp and looked over to see her blushing at their position.  Wufei turned away as a flush began to make its way to his face as well, but the clicking sound came louder this time.  A fury of bullets sounds and the shattering of glass were heard as it rained down onto their bodies near the couch.  Ami screamed at the sudden intrusion and Wufei covered her to make sure nothing harmed her again…after he had.

@)*$@*_*%

Makoto shivered as she drew the thin blanket closer around her body.  The sun was slowly rolling out of the hills and it was the dawning of a new day.  Darkness was slipping under its radiance and her nerves were calmed slightly as Trowa finished telling of his relations with the Silver Dragon Clan.  She found herself fascinated by the sheer experiences he had been through at so young, but also disgusted of what he had done.  To have lived his whole life to accept jobs as an assassin and to kill innocent people for some large amount of money.  She looked up at the sunrise for a moment before sighing contently as she snuggled into the warm bed beneath her.  Last night had made her slightly nervous of the emotions he was drawing out of her and she was struggling to keep the mysterious man out of her head.  

"Hello there, it is good to see that you are finally up." Came a voice as Makoto groaned slightly.  She had only been here for a while and sleep had not come easy.  Every time she had tried to close her eyes those haunting forest eyes had flashed in her mind.  She gritted her teeth at her own emotions and willed herself to sit up in bed.  Trowa had left long before after he had suddenly let go of her as she began to relax in his arms.  He had looked at her with such coldness she still shivered from thinking about it.  He had looked almost lost, like he was searching for something in her, but he had not found it.  The way his eyes had been so cold and uncaring, but still looked like they were burning for her and her alone.  

"Where is this place exactly?" she asked as she slowly placed her bare feet onto the cold ground.  Thoughts of Rei came flooding into her mind and her heart ached to know what had happened to her friend and partner.  They were aware of how powerful and cruel these men were, but that Heero figure was something to worry about.  Trowa had proven to be quite gentle…in most cases, but the other man seemed completely out of proportion.  

"You are in a circus…although the location I am not aware of at the moment.  Trowa is outside with the lions, if you would like to go see him you are welcome too." Catherine said politely as her eyes glittered with malice.  Makoto looked at her suspiciously as the girl's eyes followed her all the way out of the mobile home.  The gentle breeze lifted her spirits as it blew past her and through her un kept hair.  The need for a shower overcame her thoughts, but she scolded herself to wait for that.  She walked uncertainly through the area around the main tent and suddenly heard a loud rumbling.  Her curiosity won over as she crept towards her destination and peeks behind the curtains of the tent.  She suddenly spotted Trowa a distance away and leaned in to catch a glimpse of him.  

"Hello Detective." His voice said calmly as he turned his head over his shoulder to look at her.  He was wearing his usual turtleneck, but it was a midnight blue with black jeans.  She felt her face growing hot as she noticed how well it hugged his figure and simply raised a hand to wave.  She had suddenly lost her voice and nothing seemed to be coming out.  To her surprise he provided a small smile in her direction before turning back around to face the gigantic felines.  He placed a slim hand through the bars and Makoto was about to yell out for him to stop, but the lion simply nuzzled his hand.  Makoto tilted her head to the side slightly and walked closer to him.  She felt an urge come to her and gently ran her hand up his arm and placed it gently on his shoulder.  He shifted slightly at her touch, but soon relaxed as he continued to caress the lion's mane.  

"So…why is the Silver Dragon Clan after you anyway?" she though aloud as she continued to stare at his back.  She watched him move uncomfortably in his position as her eyes bore into his backside.  She saw him stand and simply pushed past her and out of the tent.  She stood there for a moment shaking in anger before running out after him.  She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back to where he was facing her.  His eyes warned her with anger flashing angrily, but she held her ground as she glared back at him with equal amount of malice.  Trowa was beginning to grow irritated with the stubborn woman in front of him.  He had told her the story with the SDC and yet here she was pestering him to no end, trying to know more.  His thoughts returned to last night and he regretted embracing her as he had so intimately.  

"It is none of your business." He said as he tried to keep his voice calm.  His usual patience seemed to be wearing thin with this detective and it wasn't getting any better.  The beautiful woman didn't seem to be taking this for an answer as she asked the question again, but firmer this time.  He noticed the utter rage and thunder that seemed to be glimmering in her eyes.  Her emotions seemed to match his own and the two stared at one another in silent combat.  The emotions that had been exchanged the night before were completely forgotten and only dominance prevailed as their thoughts.  Sounds of motors and machines alike broke their reserve and they postponed their war to turn their heads to the people to the right.  A dark figure was slowly removing his helmet and his brown eyes fell upon Catherine with a grin.  

"Who are they?" Makoto asked in confusion, but when she looked over at Trowa her question was short lived.  The Silver Dragon Clan has found them.  

"Tanaka." Trowa snarled as he suddenly wrapped an arm around Makoto and pulled her close.  He knew running would be useless against their weapons and his sudden determination to protect Makoto passed through him.  She yelped as she was pushed against his chest and held firmly in his arms.  Tanaka smirked when his saw this action and shook his head as he looked at his old friend.  Catherine ran to the Japanese man's side and began to talk to him is whispers.  She kept glancing over at Trowa and pointing towards him with a slight look of sadness to her.  Trowa suddenly slacked his hold on Makoto and suddenly felt his heart wrenching his chest as his 'sister' smiled sadly at him as she stepped closer to Tanaka.  

)@%_)*)%*)@*_@*

Minako groaned slightly as another fist connected with her face.  Mamoru grinned as he once again removed his glasses and accepted the towel given to him to remove the blood from his knuckles.  They had found her identity while they had searched her and found her badge.  Questions were thrown at her from left and right, but not a single word was uttered from her lips.  She would simply spit blood at him and grin goofily, which would earn her another beating.

"You're a tough one I must admit Aino, but how tough are you?  You must have a weak spot, especially for a certain blonde here." He said as he suddenly snapped his fingers together.  The door was flung open and two burly men entered the room while dragging a small frame with them.  Blood was staining the floor and Minako shook her head as tears filled her eyes.  Her raw cries deftly reached their ears as they dropped Quatre to the ground as he whimpered in pain.  Minako could only watch helplessly as she struggled against the bonds wishing she could stop the boy's pain if she could.  Mamoru nodded his head once and Quatre was suddenly invaded with excruciating pain as the larger men's feet rammed into him.  He bit his lip to keep himself from crying, but in turn was pained to hear the cries of Minako screaming out his name.  He was relieved that the pain was no longer making her suffer, but what he was feeling right now was making his tears water.  

"Stop it!!!!" her voice demanded as the beating continued.  Minutes ticked away and her screams were ignored until now.  Her throat ached with pain and she only was able to watch as Quatre twitched on the floor in pain.  His head turned up towards her and Minako had to turn away in shame for not being able to protect him like her mission.  She head him struggling to say something and turned back to look at him.  His hair was clotted with blood and some dripped from his mouth as he smiled sadly at her.  His eyes traced over her wounds and anger suddenly filled his weary eyes.  Their blueness seemed to flash red as he turned his gaze towards Mamoru with hatred.  

"No." Minako croaked as she witnessed this gaze.  It seemed that Quatre was planning on something rash and she wouldn't have him doing anything for her sake.  She whispered it again a little louder and Quatre averted his gaze back to her.  He looked up at her sorrowfully, but Minako shook her head frantically as his eyes begged her for acceptance.  She felt a sudden wave of helplessness and just continued to shake her head when she remembered his vengeful glare towards Mamoru.  

"Enough of the lovey dovey glances.  I will ask again Aino, who sent you and why?" his voice was filled with venom as he spat at her.  Minako just looked towards the man and felt a twinge of fear as he drew closer.  His muscles rippled beneath his suit and his rock hard eyes held nothing but solid ice, but she suddenly saw a flash of uneasiness.  She could somehow tell his voice was forced and his glances were sent across the room.  It seemed so funny that someone who was rumored to be a murder of so many innocent would hesitate to hit a woman so simply.

"Afraid Chiba?" she taunted, as she knew she would be struck again.  She heard a husky voice stop Mamoru from striking her once again and soon felt a hand place itself on her cheek.  The hand was cold and rough to the touch and she flinched as she heard Quatre groan in protest.  She looked up slightly to see a familiar face looking down at her and her insides clench abruptly.  Cold eyes stared into hers and silky wavy brown hair surrounded the hansom face, which she knew every curve of so long ago.  The usual smirk was lit upon his face and his lips began to descend towards hers.  He suddenly stopped as his large frame halted abruptly and was dragged back by an offending hand.  Minako bit back a scream as Quatre forced the larger man to turn his attention away from her.  The larger man looked at the annoying young man with flaming eyes and he raised his fist to strike, but Minako shouted out to her old lover.  

"Nephrite don't you dare touch him!" she pleaded as Quatre was pushed to the ground.  She dove to stop his impact with the bottom of the boat, but she had forgotten her bonds and fell to the ground harshly.  She groaned in pain and whimpered as Quatre fell near her.  His frame laid still and fear raced through her as she gazed at his back.  She felt the ropes had burned their way into her skin and she was suddenly set free only to be wrenched to her feet.  She was crushed against solid muscle and looked up to see Nephrite smirking and his eyes gleaming with pleasure at her sudden outburst.  His lips came close to hers again and she pursed her lips together, but his lips grew near her ear.  His warm breath tickled her earlobe and made her shiver.  

"You are still as pathetic as ever my little goddess.  You deserve better than that little rich brat, come back to me where you will be treated like the princess you are." He asked as his hands grasped her behind tightly.  Minako bit her lips in distaste and began to struggle, but her arms were pinned to her sides.  Her feelings erupted as she heard Quatre starting to get up and she wanted to cry for him to sit down.  She turned her head in his direction and their eyes locked in an intimate moment.  His eyes burned yet again and Minako flushed at the sudden attention of both men.  Her eyes pleaded for him to remain where he was so he would not be harmed again, but he slowly stood to his feet to try and hold her for a moment in all this madness.  

@*_@*)*$)*$-%*_*

Usagi continued to look out the window as the rain beat heavily against the window.  Duo had taken her home just a few hours ago and nothing seemed to be able to allow her to sleep.  She looked towards the VCR and the blinding light that read 12:00 continued to flash.  She ran her brush absently through her hair and her blue eyes remained fixed on the moon as if remembering something from the past. (^.~)

"Duo…why did you leave?" she asked as she closed her eyes.  The phone rang in the distance and the voice of her captain came onto the machine.  Rants and curses were muttered to her and not a single worried tone or comment was made before he hung up.  Tears made their way to her eyes and she hugged her black cat close to her chest.  Lunar purred against the girl embracing her and rubbed her head into the hands of Usagi as if she felt the pain inside her.  The blonde chuckled slightly and set the cat down gently as she made her way to the kitchen.  Her stomach rumbled and she shook her head while smiling; some things never changed.  Suddenly, a knocking at the door told her someone was outside and she groaned in annoyance.  She kept walking towards the kitchen, but the knocks became more frequent and urgent.  Usagi looked over at it with a sudden nervous feeling in her gut and walked slowly towards her coat on a chair.  It was strewn across restlessly and grabbed the gun from her jacket pocket.  She stealthy moved to the door, but tripped a few fatal times over objects that were strewn across the floor.  Usagi mentally cursed at her carelessness and noted to clean the apartment later…if she made it through this encounter.  The stupid door was without one of those peephole things and the visitor still hadn't left.  The banging was still echoing through the hall and she turned the knob cautiously as she undid the locks.  She flung the doors open and met startled eyes of Duo as she pressed it to the center of his head.  

"Hey Babe, that any way to greet someone?" he asked as he grinned, but sweat was lightly making its way down his tanned skin.  Usagi blushed suddenly and lowered her gun as she bowed her head in apology.  She was pulled into an embrace so suddenly she squealed in surprise as her nose brushed against Duo's.  Their eyes met and an intense moment passed between them as they continued to stare at one another.  Duo wrapped his arm around her waist, but he felt her tense at his sudden intrusion.  His heart suddenly beat faster as he watched her eyes turn from happiness to anger in a short period of time.  She suddenly raised her gun back to the center of his head and tried to find her voice, but it came out shaky.  She had waited for hours for him to come back, not knowing what he was doing or if he might be dead.  Coldness radiated around her and Duo released her quickly as he backed out into the hallway once more.  Usagi suddenly felt tears coming to her eyes and a feeling swept through her, as she wanted to feel Duo's arms around her again.  

"Where did you go?!  For all I knew you had been caught by the police and been sentenced to jail!  You stupid idiot, I don't ever want to see you here again!" she cried as she suddenly a shot of a gun erupted through the hall.  She suddenly opened her eyes wide and saw Duo on the ground, clutching his arm tightly as blood flow from under in pale hand.  He looked up at her with sad eyes, but they held a pure inferno that blazed towards her.  Usagi dropped the gun as her hand began to tremble, covering her mouth as she gazed at him in fright and surprise.  

"As you wish Detective." He said as he shot a glare at her.  He lowered his gaze to the ground and slowly stood to his feet.  The blonde to his side was silently shaking her head, but for what reason he wasn't sure.  Pain gripped his muscles as the bullet in his arm stung, but his heart seemed to be the center of his suffering.  Usagi stood to the side as she watched Duo stiffen before walking slowly towards the exit of the building.  Her heart beat faster and something was telling her to go after him, but another part just wanted to strangle him to death.  Her feet were suddenly moving without her knowing and she flung her arms around his waist from behind.  She fell to her knees and tears came to her eyes as she pressed her face into his lower back.  

"Don't go Duo, please forgive me…"

Silence filled the room as the two people just continued to stare out the window.  The moon illuminated the room and cast both of them in its light rays.  Usagi lay with her head on the top of the couch as Duo sat on the end across from her.  After the fight they had had, neither one knew what to say to the other.  Duo had said a few jokes to break the tension and Usagi had laughed, but nothing seemed to quite break the uneasiness.  She found herself instantly staring at him when he kept his eyes on the window.  His violet eyes matched her friend Rei's so intently, but the color of his were more exotic to her.  His chestnut brown hair gleamed and she felt an urge to touch the silky strands. 

He averted his eyes and they locked for a moment.  He smiled slightly at her, but she turned away quickly for she still felt guilty for saying those things to him.  Duo sighed as he turned back to the window and looked out at the lights of LA.  The beautiful girl next to him was so captivating it was hard not to just take her in his arms.  Her golden hair cascading like a waterfall and her ivy blue eyes gleaming every time she looked at him.  A sudden yelling broke the peace and both turned to look and saw many men running into the room with gleaming guns within their grasps.  Duo was seized by the soldier's arms and Usagi watched helplessly as he was dragged from the couch.  She cried out to him, but was drowned out as he locked eyes with her as they burned with betrayal.  She shook her head frantically, but he ignored her as he turned his head away.

@_*#_$*#_*%_#*%

Rain beat heavily against the concrete as Heero was dragged outside the hideout.  The burly men were cursing as he continued to struggle and would press a metal object to his abdomen.  Heero would jump as shock waves burst through him and made his insides feel torn and tortured.  His muscles felt weak and it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to his surroundings.  A flash of violet caught his attention and his thoughts immediately turned to Rei as he tried to focus.  Several men stood in his line of vision and he heard a soft voice cursing and ranting, as their hands would touch places he couldn't see.  He snarled and fought against the hands that held him, but another shock came through his system.  A scream pierced the air and he turn his squinting eyes to see Rei looking over one of the men's shoulders straight into his eyes.  Her eyes held fright and pain as she looked at him as she suddenly pushed her way past the men.  She almost reached him, but the men wrapped their arms around her roughly.  She grimaced in pain at the tough embrace from behind and bit her lips to keep from uttering a word.  

"She is a beauty isn't she Yuy?  Perfect body, exotic eyes, and silky hair like that of a raven's wing.  So PERFECT." The man who held her tightly purred as his hands squeezed her hips.  Heero tensed at the scene and his jaw went rigid at the sight of this display.  His thoughts became jumbled and his muscles clenched, as he broke free from the men's grasps.  She opened her mouth in silent surprise as she watched him run towards her with determination and hunger in his eyes.  The taste to kill whoever touched what was HIS and only he was able to have.  Rei felt fear, but also a pang of excitement as he pushed he way through the men as he took down every one of them.  The man that held her was next, his fist connecting with his face over her shoulder.  She gasped as the strong arms fell from around her and she looked up into Heero's eyes.  His eyes were tracing over her skin and she remembered this sensation before.  A voice broke into their moment and she gasped as Heero pulled her against him.  His hand pressed against the small of her back and she arched into his frame perfectly.  

"Yuy, get your hands off her!" a husky voice barked as he sent daggers at the two people.  Rei tried desperately to send a glare at Kunzite, but she simply placed a hand on Heero's chest and wrapped an arm around his slim waist.  She heard her old lover growl in distaste and she grinned wickedly as she looked up at Heero.  His gaze had left her and she could see an ice storm clouding his eyes as he held to her tightly.  He had somehow grabbed a gun from one of the henchmen and pointed it at the man who had touched Rei earlier.  Rei felt her heart stop and she only heard the gun ringing loudly in her ears as the struggling man stopped moving all together.  Blood seeped near her feet and she began to tremble in this man arms.  Fear raced through her as she saw the deadly glint in his eyes and when he looked down at her she trembled to the core.  Kunzite raced through her mind for a moment and the thought of his gentleness made her question why she was standing here with this man.  

"Come and get her." Heero said as he ran his hand along Rei's back.  After the shot had been sounded, he felt her tremble in his embrace and felt her embrace around him slacken.  He wanted to stop himself from killing the man for her sake, but the anger he had felt when he touched this dark angel made him completely insane.  The blood leaking from the man brought him pleasure, but at the same time made him feel that the choice he had made was not the right one.  Kunzite was battling him through his eyes and he felt himself losing the internal battle.  The girl in his arms was tense and he knew she would grow to fear him.  He soon felt her moving and her head moved from his chest to look up at him with burning eyes.  He dropped the gun from his and it clattered to the ground.  The fire within her burned brightly and it was something he wanted to touch, to feel the fire within his cold being.  Rei brought both hands to his chest, and pushed away from him to take a step back.  She saw his eyes swimming with question and the coldness in his eyes were gone for a moment.  His Prussian eyes suddenly flashed and Rei knew too late as she was hit in the side of the head.  Heero was grabbed from behind and hit repeatedly by the stingers as they tore through his already tired frame.  

"Heero!" Rei cried as she tried to stand from her position on the ground.  She reached out her hand, but it was crushed by a heavy boot.  She bit her lip and looked up into Kunzite's eyes as they burn with mirth and complete bitterness.  The bones in her hand seemed to crush under his pressure and his anger reflected his steel eyes.  

"Rei." Came his muttered response as he was forced to his knees.  His arms were twisted behind his back and pain coursed through him.  

"Kill him." Came Kunzite's short reply as he snatched Rei by her silken mane.  She gritted her teeth and tried to detach his hands, but her pale hands met his large, cold hands.  He yanked harshly and her scalp seared with burning fire.  Her heart ached to run to Heero and shield his body from those zapping wands.  His jaw was tight and when he looked at her she felt like he was trying to be strong for her sake.  

"No!  Leave him alone!  Don't you dare touch him!" she begged as she looked up at Kunzite.  She shook her head as her hair was strewn into her face to hide her eyes.  He could tell her eyes were beginning to tear up and he was disgusted by this show of emotion from the woman, especially for his enemy.  He turned the girl in front of him, grasping both wrists in his hands and thrusting his knee forward into her stomach.  She leaned forward and opened her mouth in silent pain, but nothing escaped her lips as she fell to her knees.  Her head tipped up slightly just in time to see Heero double over as the butt of one of the men's guns were rammed into his stomach.  She looked up at Kunzite with pleading eyes, but he yanked her hair once more as she was dragged towards the limo.  The door opened abruptly and she was thrown in harshly as she hit the opposite door.  She quickly regained her posture and tried to unlock the door, but it wouldn't give way.  The limo suddenly jerked to life and she looked out the back window to see Heero looking after her with distant eyes.  He was struggling to make his way free to run after the car, but he was struck in the stomach again.  Rei placed a gentle hand on the window and cried out, but Heero was met with silence as the gun barrel was pressed to his temple.  Rei felt fear race through her and tears made their way down her cheeks, but the emotions made her question herself.  

TBC…                                    


End file.
